1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic components, particularly to a connector with a shielding device and a method for manufacturing the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are used to connect a first component to a second component. Generally, the connector includes a contact, a terminal, an interface, and other conductors. However electromagnetic interference and electrostatic discharge often exist between the terminal and the interface of the connector. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.